Refrigeration systems are generally used to maintain a relatively low temperature within a designated area. Refrigeration systems serve to remove heat from a substantially enclosed area and transfer the heat to an environment external to the enclosed area. Refrigeration systems are commonly used in association with residential and commercial food refrigerators, air-conditioning units in homes and automobiles, as well as with refrigerated cargos of ships and trucks. Mobile refrigeration systems used to condition frozen and perishable loads in cargo spaces of trucks and trailers are referred to as transport refrigeration units.
A typical transport refrigeration unit is associated with transportable cargo or an insulated trailer. Such mobile transport refrigeration units are generally powered by a mobile power source, such as a combustion engine, to cool the temperature within a trailer to a desired setpoint temperature or a range thereof. In addition to cooling, transport refrigeration units must also be sufficiently capable of maintaining a specific range of trailer temperatures even in the presence of contrasting ambient temperatures and load conditions. This can be accomplished by continuously driving the compressor off of the engine. However, continuous operation of the compressor and the engine also requires continuous consumption of fuel.
Accordingly, some transport refrigeration units provide a start-stop mode of operation as a fuel efficient alternative to the continuous mode of operation. Specifically, the engine is operated at a low engine speed for a predetermined runtime or delay period so as to operate the associated compressor and provide a first stage of cooling. After the delay period, the engine is operated at a high engine speed to drive the compressor during a second stage of cooling. Once the trailer is cooled to the desired setpoint temperature during the second cooling stage, the engine is shut off until further cooling is required. While such modes of operation provide some conservation of fuel, there is still room for improvement.
Start-stop modes of operating a transport refrigeration unit provide some conservation of fuel with respect to continuous modes of operation. However, the processes within currently existing start-stop operations are not optimized for efficiency. For example, each of the low and high engine speeds can be modified to conserve more fuel and/or to perform better cooling. The runtime between the first and second stages of cooling, or the duration of the delay period, can also be modified to compensate for any reduction or increase in the low and high engine speeds. Additionally, the displacement capacity of the compressor can be modified to further compensate for any changes in the low and high engine speeds. Currently existing implementations of start-stop operations do not take such modifications into consideration.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed at overcoming one or more of the deficiencies set forth above.